


You Know, My Tattoo Friend on Instagram

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: six [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Instagram, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Single Parent Harry Hook, Tattoos, Texting, technically re-developing friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: It's been nearly five years since Harry and Evie have talked, which means it's the perfect time for Evie to accidentally follow Harry on Instagram, and an even better time for Harry to spend three months panicking about it.
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Harry Hook, Gil/Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	You Know, My Tattoo Friend on Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place before "The Right Story to Tell," but I don't think it would make like. Any sense at all without reading it.

**@lostboy_tattoos** liked your post.

 **@lostboy_tattoos** commented: oh my god, that's gorgeous 

**@lostboy_tattoos** liked your post.

 **@lostboy_tattoos** commented: I'm screaming just a little bit how did you put that together? It's amazing

 **@lostboy_tattoos** liked your post.

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** I am painfully jealous of your workroom

 **@lostboy_tattoos** liked your post.

 **@lostboy_tattoos** commented: the outfits are all beautiful (seriously, incredibly, indescribably beautiful) but I just need you to know that I adore the sketches you post. Your art style is amazing

 **@lostboy_tattoos** started following you

\-----

**it's not gay if your eyes are closed**

**princessevie:** [screenshot]

 **princessevie:** this is? Adorable?

 **princessevie:** they just went through and liked a ton of posts and left me all these super sweet comments I'm dying

 **m’lady:** normally that would be creepy but they sound so genuine

 **princessevie:** I KNOW

 **princessevie:** but it somehow gets even better because I looked at their account and

 **princessevie:** this is not! a casual fan! this is an ARTISTE

 **princessevie:** [link]

 **princessevie:** look at those lines mal. mal look at how clean those lines are

 **princessevie:** mal are you looking at the clean lines 

**m’lady:** i’m distracted looking at that watercolor dragon

 **m’lady:** that's cool af

 **princessevie:** I knowwww I can't stop staring

 **princessevie:** I just followed them, I need more of this in my life

\-----

**cheeky nandos with the boys**

**hurry hurk:** GIL

 **hurry hurk:** GIL

 **hurry hurk:** GIL

 **hurry hurk:** GIL

 **gilllll:** I will Murder you with my own six hands

 **hurry hurk:** GIL

 **hurry hurk:** oh sorry didn't realize you'd responded

 **hurry hurk:** where did you get more hands from?

 **gilllll:** from my loving partners who I was enjoying my day off with and who are currently reading over my shoulder so this better be something you're willing to share with the class

 **hurry hurk:** oh hey guys what's up

 **gilllll:** never speak to me or my boyfriend or my boyfriend again

 **hurry hurk:** but I have an emergency :(

 **hurry hurk:** evie just followed my ig

 **gilllll:** oh yeah she was showing me that lmao. I almost died

 **hurry hurk:** gil we haven't spoken in like five years

 **hurry hurk:** I'm kind of stressed about this

 **gilllll:** not to victim blame but you did follow her first

 **gilllll:** and you commented on 5000 photos

 **hurry hurk:** I can't help that her art style is heavenly 

**hurry hurk:** [link]

 **hurry hurk:** I mean look at this. Look at those angles I'm actually dying

 **gilllll:** idk what to tell you. block her or something if you don't want her to see it

 **hurry hurk:** in what universe am I going to block evie jfc

 **gilllll:** are you seriously upset about this?

 **hurry hurk:** idk, kind of. I wasn't thinking when I went through her pictures, I found it totally by accident and just got excited

 **hurry hurk:** we were like Art Buddies for so long and it was just

 **hurry hurk:** it was really nice to see it again is all

 **hurry hurk:** and i'm kind of scared that she'll recognize my art style and know it's me

 **gilllll:** would that really be so horrible?

 **hurry hurk:** again: we haven't talked in five years

 **hurry hurk:** i havent talked to ANYONE in five years

 **hurry hurk:** present company excluded

 **gilllll:** wow okay

 **gilllll:** look im telling you this because you're my friend, and evie is my friend, and i dont like seeing either of you upset 

**gilllll:** she misses you a lot

 **gilllll:** like she asked me about you literally yesterday wanting to know if youre doing okay

 **gilllll:** I told her you're fine btw but I didn't mention cj or anything. or your instagram because I figured you would have told her that was you if you wanted her to know

 **gilllll:** you there?

 **hurry hurk:** i miss her too

 **hurry hurk:** a lot

 **hurry hurk:** idk i’ll think about it. tell the guys i said hi

\-----

**suns out guns out**

**jay jay the jet plane:** hi

\-----

**shawarma bonding**

**carl me maybe:** hi

\-----

**cheeky nandos with the boys**

**hurry hurk:** fjakdjajs

\-----

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [video: Someone with heavily tattooed hands flipping slowly through a sketchbook, showing glimpses of dozens of drawings varying from skulls, to flowers, to geometric shapes.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: A drawing of a lizard asleep on a rock.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: A drawing of a human eye with a globe where the pupil should be.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: A sketch of a handful of balloons tied to an anchor.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** Finally filled up this bad boy. Time to get a new sketchbook I guess. Pretty damn proud of the art that made it into this one over the last few months. 

**@evies4hearts:** “I adore your sketches,” he says. “Your style is amazing,” he says. Oh my GOD, have you looked at your own art?? These are incredible.

\----- 

**@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: a messy sketch on a ripped piece of paper of a shark wearing a bow tie.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** Wee One requested a drawing of her toy shark (by which I mean she ripped a page out of my sketchbook and beat me with Mx. Killer until I drew them)

 **@evies4hearts:** That's simultaneously adorable and hilarious.

\----- 

**@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: Two side-by-side pictures. The picture on the left is of the inside of someone's forearm, which is covered in dozens of small scars. The picture on the right is the same arm, but the scars are now covered by a large tattoo of a bouquet of sunflowers.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** Absolute honor to be able to do this for a young woman who came in today. We all carry hard memories with us, but it can be that much harder when you have to look at them every day. Turning them into art is something that can be so beautiful, and it has a special place in my heart--the first tattoo I ever got was to cover up a scar, and that's what got me into this job that I love so much. If you have scars, I'm proud of you. If you show them, I'm proud of you. If you hide them, I'm proud of you. Thanks for letting me share these pictures, Ginny. Take care of yourselves everyone <3 #tattoos #lostisletattoos

 **@evies4hearts:** This is such beautiful art, and such a beautiful story to go with it. I'm proud of you too <3<3<3<3

\-----

**cheeky nandos with the boys**

**hurry hurk:** evie has liked and commented on almost every single thing I've posted for a month and a half now 

**gilllll:** have you been liking and commenting on all of her posts?

 **hurry hurk:** irrelevant 

**hurry hurk:** I just feel like it would be weird to say something now? like if i had said from the get go “oh hey it's me” that would be one thing but now it's been weeks and I DONT KNOW

 **gilllll:** I sympathize with your plight but also you need to get out of your own head

 **gilllll:** we're watching eddies million dollar bake-off if you want to skype in

 **hurry hurk:** oh hell yeah give me two minutes

\-----

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: A black and white picture of a baby from behind, toddling forward with one arm sticking out to the side for balance and the other holding onto the hand of the man next to her, who also has his back to the camera.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE COMES THE WEE ONE #firststeps #imliterallycrying

 **@evies4hearts:** Ahhhhh congratulations!!!! <3<3<3<3

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** THANK YOU SO MUCH IM SO EXCITED I CANT BREATHE

\-----

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** [image: Three pictures side by side showing different angles of someone's arm, tattooed from wrist to shoulder in dozens of complex designs, including a leviathan clawing up some rocks, a pirate ship with a broken mast, and a trio of sirens.]

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** Had a few people ask to see the full sleeve. It goes over my shoulder and across my chest and back, but I'll leave that to everyone's imagination because I don't want to take my shirt off lmao. #lostisletattoos

 **@evies4hearts:** This is so beautiful. Did you design this?

 **@lostboy_tattoos:** Thanks, E. I did, yeah. Took about six months to draw it out, then another few months to get it tattooed. Probably the thing I'm proudest of. (After Wee One, but that's a given)

\-----

**it's not gay if your eyes are closed**

**princessevie:** is it weird how delighted I am that tattoo friend called me E? it feels like friends

 **m’lady:** gasp

 **m’lady:** should i be jealous?

 **princessevie:** not to worry, im still gay

 **princessevie:** him calling me a nickname is just really cute though

 **princessevie:** but i dont even know his name so I can't give him one back :(

 **m’lady:** i have a novel idea

 **m’lady:** you could try asking him

 **princessevie:** oh my god i could try asking him

\-----

**lostboy_tattoos >**

Hey, lost boy. I got a question. 

Hey, uh, found girl? I don't have a good response to that one. 

Wellll that's kind of what I wanted to ask about lol. You called me E a couple days ago. 

Sorry, was that not okay? I wasn't thinking, I just give people nicknames a lot

No no it's fine!! It was nice. But I give people nicknames all the time too and I can't do that

Because I don't have your Nicholas name

And if you don't want to tell me that's fine! I just thought I'd ask because I'd like to call you something when I talk to my friends instead of “you know, my tattoo friend on Instagram”

You talk to your friends about me?

I mean… yeah. Is THAT not okay?

No, that's fine. It's kind of sweet. It's just a really small world, I guess

Why? Do you talk about meeee? ;)

Well. I mean.

Aw fuck it

??

\-----

 **lostboy_tattoos:** [image: Harry grimacing at the camera, left hand half covering part of his face as he holds it up to wiggle his fingers in a small wave.]

 **lostboy_tattoos:** Hi I guess

 **@evies4hearts:** OH MY GOD

\-----

**lostboy_tattoos >**

OH MY GOD

\-----

**it's not gay if your eyes are closed**

**princessevie:** [link]

 **princessevie:** OH MY GOD??

 **m’lady:** holy shit. didn't see that coming

 **princessevie:** i dont even know what to do with this information 

**princessevie:** OH MY GOD WEE ONE

 **m’lady:** omg you're right harry has a kid 

**m’lady:** where the fuck did harry get a kid from

\-----

**mal bertha appreciation club:**

**princessevie:** [link]

 **princessevie:** OH MY GOD

 **beanie baby:** what the actual fuck is that harry?? you've been talking to harry for three months????

 **beanie baby:** how's he doing? is he okay?

 **beanie baby:** wait oh my god does that mean harry has a kid?

\-----

**sharing is caring**

**princessevie:** [link]

 **princessevie:** OH MY GOD

 **m’lady:** evie you just texted me

 **beanie baby:** me too

 **princessevie:** I HAD TO SAY IT AGAIN

 **princessevie:** BECAUSE OH MY GOD

 **princessevie:** i really thought he would never talk to any of us again. its been so long

 **beanie baby:** are you okay?

 **princessevie:** well i have mascara streaming down my face but im pretty sure its happy tears

 **princessevie:** ive missed him so much

 **m’lady:** we all have. i mean it's been five years and the only person he talks to is gil

 **princessevie:** oh my god GIL

\-----

**if i werent gay**

**princessevie:** gil you FUCKING asshole 

**princessevie:** you knew this whole time and you didn't say anything 

**gilllll:** harry didnt tell you. i wasn't going to

 **princessevie:** why the hell not????

 **gilllll:** why didn't he tell you or why didn't i? because I wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans if he wasn't comfortable telling you

 **princessevie:** but. why didnt he just tell me. we were really close

 **gilllll:** really close friends who haven't spoken in five years. he's been through a lot, okay, he's been worrying about this for three months

 **gilllll:** speaking of: he posted that photo thirty minutes ago and you haven't responded beyond “oh my god” so maybe go talk to him because he's been texting me in a panic the entire time

 **princessevie:** SHIT

\-----

**lostboy_tattoos >**

Ha. yeah

I know I should have told you sooner

I was just worried

Evie?

Fuck, I really am sorry

It was a dick move not telling you I just didn't know what to say

If you dont want to talk anymore that's fine, I get it

I'm sorry

No oh my god fuck shit I'm so sorry, you just MASSIVELY surprised me

I'm not mad I promise

Ok

Youre sure?

Harry I'm so fucking happy to be talking to you I can't even tell you

I missed you and I love you and I'm so goddamn proud of you and I love how happy you are now

Are you I mean? You seem happy 

I am. I really am

Ive got myself together pretty well now. Im doing better than I ever have, and i’ve got the shop and cj and I'm on meds and it's just

Things are really good these days

Cj?

Wee one, sorry. I don't like to put her name online, and the only pictures of her are from the back. hell that was the first picture of myself I've ever posted

Its a great picture ;)))))

You are GAY

Im an artist, I can appreciate the aesthetic

Oh speaking of gay, mal and I are dating now

And mal and ben also are dating

Ben and i are not dating

And jay and carlos and gil are dating but i guess you knew that one

Very much knew that one. gil and i talk on the daily

Congrats on the mal thing!! always knew you crazy kids would get together

What about you? cj’s mom?

Is a wonderful mother and a very dear, very platonic friend of mine

Ah fair enough

hey, E?

Yeah?

Its been really good talking to you the last few months

Ive missed you a lot

Ive missed you too. so much 

Lets not stop talking again, okay? even if things get messed up. lets stay friends this time

Promise. i don't ever want to stop talking again. i love you too much for that

I love you too

Oh shit I told ben and mal btw

I'm sorry i wasn't even thinking i was just so surprised

Thats okay, I don't mind them knowing. be kind of nice to catch up with them too

Just, uh

I wont tell uma 

Sorry

Dont apologize. we all know how things went down, im not gonna try to force you two to talk to each other

I appreciate it

YOU however I'm going to talk to incessantly 

Buckle up, we got five years of catching up to do

Oh hell yeah, lets go 

Okay so first of all I dont know if you noticed but i got a tattoo

Fhajdjsjsa 

I see you're still an ass

You missed my ass

Yeah. I did

<3

<3<3

<3<3<3

<3<3<3<3


End file.
